Shut Up!
by ShatteredTwilight
Summary: Naruto reveals his true feelings to Sasuke through song during the Rookie Nine's Karaoke Night.


Here's a songfic that came to mind while I was surfing YouTube. It reveal's Naruto's true feelings towards Sasuke, sorta.

**Disclaimer**I don't own this song.

The Rookie Nine had long since left behind that title and had grown up to be fine shinobi. Every once in awhile they would all meet up and have some fun. Tonight happened to be karaoke night at a local bar for the ex-rookies and they were living it up. Naruto grinned as he watched Ino Yamanaka stumble off stage and decided it was his turn. A quick glance into a dark corner let him know that the recently returned Sasuke Uchiha was still in the bar and still brooding. Naruto whispered something to the live band before taking center stage.

"Evening, everybody!" He announced with a goofy grin. A quick gesture and the band began playing a slow, soft, romantic song. "This song goes out to the person Sakura and I spent two years chasing and finally brought back six months ago. Sasuke, this goes out to you." Sasuke sat straight up in his chair and glared at the fourth wall. If this turned out to be a yoai songfic between him and Naruto, someone was going to die, starting with Naruto then the author.

"I knew it!" yelled out Kiba Inuzuka. "Naruto's gay for Sasuke!"

On a dime the song suddenly changed from a romantic song to a rock one, confusing everyone in the room.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

Sasuke's eyes bulged. 'What is the idiot doing?'

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time _

_To criticize me_

Sasuke slowly stood up. He did not like where this was going.

_Seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today!_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, Step up, Step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down!_

Sasuke had enough; Naruto was going down. He shot up into the air straight for the blond-headed idiot. "Sharingan!" He yelled. Naruto was anticipating the attack, however and intercepted the Uchiha without stopping the song.

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

Naruto slammed Sasuke into and through a table forcing the occupants to jump up and curse them. Quick on the rebound, Sasuke rolled and kicked Naruto into the air. Naruto landed on the ceiling feet first and grinned at the scowling Uchiha.

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

The pair leaped at each other with Kunai drawn. A metal clash rang out as Naruto's force pushed Sasuke back down to the ground. The blades shook as each tried to overcome the other. Sasuke suddenly ducked down and flashed his kunai at Naruto's face, drawing blood. Sasuke grinned.

"Loser…"

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today!_

"Naruto, Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura Haruno yelled as she got in between the two. "You guys should know better than to fight inside a bar!" At first Naruto seemed like he was going to listen for a second but shoved a wild grin into place instead.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't __wanna__ hear it_

_Get out, get out, __get__ out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, __step__ up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is __gonna__ bring me down!_

_Is __gonna__ bring me down!_

Naruto ran forward and sidestepped Sakura. He jumped and landed a solid kick on Sasuke's chest and pinned him to the floor. At the point the band slowed the music down. Sasuke struggled under Naruto but couldn't move.

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

The music picked up again.

_I don't __wanna__ waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away!_

Sasuke grunted and shoved Naruto backwards into Kiba. Kiba fell to the floor cursing and the lady he was trying to seduce laughed. "Damn it Naruto!"

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't __wanna__ hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is __gonna__ bring me down_

The bartender poured some drinks and set them on the bar as Naruto jumped up on to it. Sasuke flipped through some hand signs and breathed in, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruto dodged the attack but the bar took the attack head on. When the flames cleared each drink was burning with a small flame and the people seated at the bar cheered.

_S__hut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't __wanna__ hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is __gonna__ bring me down_

Nearly every table was now destroyed and the occupants had formed a large circle around the combatants. Naruto created a shadow clone and stuck out his hand while Sasuke formed more hand signs. "**Rasengan!**"

"**Chidori!**" The charged each other. The band picked up where Naruto left off.

_Bring me down_

_(shut__ up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down_

_(shut__ up, shut up, shut up)_

_Bring me down_

_(shut__ up, shut up, shut up)_

_Won't bring me down!_

_Shut up, shut up, __shut__ up!_

Naruto and Sasuke's attacks clashed and threw both of them back into walls. As the dust cleared they climbed out and began walking towards each other.

"NA…RU…TO! SA…SU…KE!" Sakura yelled dangerously. Drops of sweat began rolling down Naruto and Sasuke's face.

"Truce?" Naruto offered.

"Definitely" Sasuke said. They threw smoke bombs down at the same time and took off out the door with a pissed off Sakura chasing them.

"DAMN IT! WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THE REPAIRS!"

"SASUKE WILL!"

"TRAITOR!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

**The end!**

Hope you enjoyed it.

The song was "Shut up" by Simple Plan


End file.
